The Red Barrels Universe
Characters who inhabit the Red Barrels Universe. Outlast Protagonists Miles Upshur Miles Upshur is an investigative reporter and the unseen protagonist of Outlast and a secondary character in Outlast: Whistleblower. He arrives to investigate Mount Massive Asylum based on a lead he receives from an anonymous source. Miles originally worked as a regular journalist for an unknown company before being fired, as a result of posting unacceptable material regarding the situation in Afghanistan. Since then, Miles has been self-employed as an investigative journalist. Prior to departing to investigate Mount Massive Asylum, Upshur lived in an apartment in Washington, D.C. Miles heads out to Mount Massive Asylum after receiving an email from an anonymous source about the suspicious activity that is going on at the asylum. After finding a way in, he is greeted with a grim discovery: the dead bodies of staff, security guards and tactical operators—one of whom warns him about the imminent dangers that lurk in the asylum before dying. Miles observes some patients moving around the asylum before he is grabbed by Chris Walker. Chris exclaims, "Little pig..." and throws him a floor down through a window. Upon regaining consciousness, Father Martin finds him and, after seeing his video camera, calls him an "apostle" to the deeds being done at Mount Massive Asylum. Miles attempts to unlock the main doors using the Security Controls but is thwarted by Father Martin after turning off the power, with Walker tracking him down in the security room. After Miles restarts the generator in the basement of the Administration Block and returns to the Security Control room to open the main doors, Father Martin overwhelms him and injects him with a sedative. He says that he cannot allow Miles to leave just yet. He shows Miles security footage of soldiers being slaughtered by an entity called the Walrider, and that he has to accept the gospel so all doors before him will open. Miles then blacks out and is transported by Father Martin to the holding cells in the Prison Block. Miles wakes up in Father Martin's cell, with the phrase "Rest in Peace" written in blood on the wall. As Miles leaves the cell, he encounters the Twins. The discuss killing Miles and taking his tongue and liver, but eventually decide not to do so yet, as it would be impolite towards Father Martin, who told them not to touch Miles. After traversing the Prison Block, Miles enters the Sewer through a hole in the shower room where he has to drain the water in order to continue. After going through the Sewer to reach the Male Ward, Miles is chased by a few patients. During the chase, Miles escapes in a dumbwaiter and meets Doctor Trager, who ambushes him and takes him captive. Trager then tortures him by cutting off two of his fingers with a pair of large bone scissors, but Miles manages to escape when Trager leaves the room. Miles eventually finds the key to the elevator. Trager opens the gate when the elevator passes him, but Miles is able to hold him back. Trager is crushed by the elevator, killing him. Miles then meets up with Father Martin, who tells him to meet him outside. Miles encounters the Walrider from here onward as he progresses through the Courtyard. Father Martin is next seen inside the Female Ward, where he shouts down at Miles from the upper floors, telling him how to reach him. Miles has to open the laundry chute by collecting three fuses from the nearby rooms to get the key which unlocks the stairwell to the upper floors. During a jump, Miles loses his camcorder as it falls down through a gap, and he is forced to descend into the darkness without his night vision to get it back. Miles then returns to the Administration Block, where he gains access to the Chapel by getting the key from the Theatre to unlock the stairwell. There he witnesses the crucifixion of Father Martin, who asks him to record his death. Afterwards, Miles enters the Underground Lab using the elevator; however, he is chased by the Walrider through a long corridor and gets ambushed by Chris Walker. The Walrider, in turn, ambushes Walker and brutally murders him. Miles continues ahead and meets Doctor Wernicke, who explains how the entire event started in the first place, including what they intended to do with the patients. Wernicke instructs Miles on how to stop the Walrider: by killing its host, William "Billy" Hope, by disabling his life support system. After Miles terminates Billy's life support and seemingly kills him, the Walrider, now without a host, attacks Miles and fuses itself into his body. Severely wounded, Miles limps towards the exit, only to find Doctor Wernicke and several soldiers waiting for him. The soldiers shoot him, but as he falls to the ground, Wernicke realizes Miles has become the Walrider's new host. As the screen fades to black, the Walrider can be heard killing the soldiers as they scream in agony. When Waylon Park reaches and enters Miles' red jeep, he notices through the windshield a dark cloud hovering in front of the asylum. Waylon then picks up the camcorder to look more closely, noticing Miles standing in the midst of it, limping towards the exit. Before having to think twice, he struggles with the gear and attempts to turn the vehicle around. As the car gets surrounded by the nano swarm, Waylon accelerates and rams through the asylum's main gates, driving off with enough evidence to bring down the Murkoff Corporation. Sometime after the Mount Massive Asylum Incident, the Pauls travelled to Upshur's residence in Washington, D.C. in hopes of acquiring some connection between Waylon Park and Simon Peacock. The two asked one of Miles' neighbours about his whereabouts, to which the woman replied that he came home the previous night after being gone for some time, noting how the man in question riled up her dogs who were usually fond of him, but the Pauls expressed their disbelief. Even with the Walrider controlling Miles, his status stays unknown and it is debated whether or not Miles is either alive or deceased. In the third issue of The Murkoff Account, Paul Marion noted that Upshur was "neutralized" by Murkoff at the Mount Massive facility without going into detail. For a time, Red Barrels even addressed the situation confirming that Miles was dead via Twitter, but, with the tweet having been hastily deleted, it is not yet known what is the correct hypothesis. Waylon Park Waylon Park, also known as the Whistleblower, is a software engineer and the unseen protagonist of Outlast's expansion, Outlast: Whistleblower. He is the husband of Lisa Park and a father of two unnamed boys. Not much is known about Waylon's past, but according to Jeremy Blaire, he graduated from Berkeley, with exceptional marks. At some point in his life, he met Lisa, to whom he got married and had two sons. He later got a job in the field of software consulting and at some point, acquired a two week contract deal with the Murkoff Corporation at Mount Massive Asylum, with a level three security clearance, where he would maintain the Morphogenic Engine and additional programming, alongside Murkoff's research and development division. After a few days, due to Murkoff's strict security protocols, he was unable to even talk to his wife and kids. Waylon developed a deep-seated distrust of the profit-motivated scientists and doctors leading dangerous and irresponsible experiments on their patients. Realizing he had made a mistake and regretting his choices, Waylon had decided to go behind their back and expose Murkoff's inhumane experiments to the public. The Variants Murkoff Corporation Neutral Characters Outlast 2 Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Video game locations